This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application entitled METHOD FOR LINE LENGTH ERROR REVISION BY UNIT IN FACSIMILE earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Nov. 13, 1997, and there duly assigned Serial No. 97-59621, a copy of which is annexed hereto.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for coinciding resolutions of facsimile devices, more particularly to a method for causing resolutions of facsimile devices to coincide when those facsimile devices have different systems of measurement such as a metric system and a English system of measurement.
2. Related Art
Generally, facsimile technology can be described as follows. A user can transmit information from an original document at a first location to a second location through a telephone line, with the use of facsimile technology. To accomplish this, the user utilizes a touch pad on a first facsimile system at the first location to dial up a second facsimile system at the second location. This operation is similar to dialing a telephone number on a telephone set.
The user then slides the original document into the first facsimile system""s scanner, and the document curls around a drum in front of a photodetector. The first facsimile system scans the image on the surface of the document as a series of lines, takes the lines one at a time, and then appends all of the lines scanned from the document to form a continuous stream of information. The first facsimile system converts this stream of information into a series of modulated tones for transmission over the telephone line. After making a connection with the second facsimile system at the second location, the first facsimile system transmits the series of modulated tones to the second facsimile system. Then the second facsimile system converts the series of modulated tones into dots representing the original image from the original document. A printer within the second facsimile system forms an image onto a sheet of paper at the second location, thereby completing the transmission of information from the original document at the first location to the second location.
There can be times when a resolution setting of the aforementioned first facsimile system is not identical to a resolution setting of the aforementioned second facsimile system, thereby resulting in incompatibilities or a decrease in the quality of the image formed at the second facsimile system.
I have found that incompatibilities of resolution settings and measurement setting among a first sending facsimile system and a second receiving facsimile system can result in a decrease in the quality of the image formed at the receiving facsimile system. Efforts have been made to reduce the occurrence of such problems.
Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,611 for FACSIMILE STORE AND FORWARD SYSTEM WITH LOCAL INTERFACE issued to Bloomfield et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,324 for METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR INCREASING THE COMPATIBILITY OF A FAX MACHINE issued to Fite, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,295 for FACSIMILE APPARATUS WITH CONTROL OF RESOLUTION TO BE COMPATIBLE WITH RECEIVING SIDE issued to Inde, U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,603 for FACSIMILE COMMUNICATION SYSTEM issued to Kanai, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,604 for APPARATUS FOR COMMUNICATING IMAGE DATA OF DIFFERENT RESOLUTIONS issued to Nobuta.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, I note that they fail to adequately provide a method for efficiently and conveniently causing resolutions of a sending and receiving facsimile systems to coincide.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above described problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for coinciding resolutions of facsimile devices having different systems of measurement such as a metric system and an English (United Kingdom) system of measurement from each other by varying a rotating velocity of a step motor conveying a document and a recording paper.
To accomplish the above objects of the present invention, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for coinciding resolutions of facsimile devices having different systems of measurement such as a metric system and an English or United Kingdom (UK) system of measurement from each other, which includes the steps of: exchanging protocols between a transmission-side facsimile device and a reception-side facsimile device and determining a resolution and an designed unit of the reception-side facsimile device; calculating a rotating velocity of the electric motor to be adapted to the designed unit system and the resolution; scanning the document by driving the electric motor at the rotating velocity; and transmitting data to be obtained from the document by scanning the document to the reception-side facsimile device.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a method for coinciding resolutions of facsimile devices having different systems of measurement such as a metric system and an English system of measurement from each other, comprising the steps of: exchanging protocols between a transmission-side facsimile device and a reception-side facsimile device to determine a designed unit system and a resolution of the transmission-side facsimile device when a communication line is established between the transmission-side facsimile device and the reception-side facsimile device; calculating a rotating velocity of the electric motor to be adapted to the designed unit system and the resolution; receiving data transmitted from the transmission-side facsimile device; and driving the electric motor at the rotating velocity and printing the received data.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method, comprising: transmitting first data from a first device to a second device, said first data corresponding to a first unit system of said first device, said first unit system of said first device being different from a second unit system of said second device; calculating a rotating velocity of a motor of said second device in accordance with said first data; receiving second data from said first device to said second device; and driving said motor of said second device at said rotating velocity and forming an image on a recordable medium corresponding to said second data received from said first device.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method, comprising: transmitting first data from a first device to a second device, said first data corresponding to a first unit system of said first device, said first unit system of said first device being different from a second unit system of said second device; calculating a rotating velocity of a motor of said second device in accordance with said first data; reading image data from an original document and forming second data, said reading being performed by said second device, said second data corresponding to the image data of the original document, and said reading being performed by driving said motor of said second device at said rotating velocity; and transmitting said second data from said second device to said first device.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides an apparatus, comprising: a scanner reading image data from an original document; a motor controlling a transporting of the original document through said apparatus; a first transceiver unit transmitting first data corresponding to said image data read from the original document and receiving second data; a second transceiver unit transmitting said second data and receiving said first data, said second data corresponding to a second unit system of said second transceiver unit, wherein a first unit system of said apparatus is different from said second unit system of said second transceiver unit; and a central processing unit coupling and controlling said scanner, said motor, and said first transceiver unit, said central processing unit calculating a rotating velocity of said motor in accordance with said second data received from said second transceiver unit, said central processing unit driving said motor at said rotating velocity.
The present invention is more specifically described in the following paragraphs by reference to the drawings attached only by way of example. Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.